Iceberg
The Iceberg is a secret room that can be accessed from the Map and the Spy Phone. Although it is secret room, it is very popular amongst penguins and is heavily advertised through the Penguin Times. Tipping the Iceberg * It is widely rumored that it is possible to tip the Iceberg when 100 penguins are on one side of it. Some players say all 100 have to be drilling or dancing. Other penguins even say that each individual gets a certain number of coins, but this number has been said to be anywhere from 300 coins to 1,000,000. The Iceberg tip has never been done, but it may happen in the future as a community event. But as for now, it is impossible. * A real surge of tipping appeared after a comic in The Penguin Times showed two bored penguins who tried to tip the Iceberg and succeeded. In another edition of the same newspaper, Aunt Arctic answered whether the Ice Berg had ever been tipped. She said that she had never seen the feat, and that there probably will be no reward for it, proclaiming, "Tipping the Iceberg is a reward enough!".Also, in issue 151 of the Penguin Times, she replied to a penguin that that she did not know, but if they saw people trying to tip it to try and see for themselves. * This article was there to match with the Secret Agent Mission #1. In this mission, some penguins were trapped in a piece of ice and the secret agent had to save them, by throwing out a life saver. *In the Secret Agent Mission 6, Herbert P. Bear explains that the Iceberg he was traveling on tipped at one point. When the player asks how he managed to tip it, he replies, "I don't know! Icebergs aren't supposed to tip!", indicating that the Iceberg can not be tipped. and Klutzy talking about the Iceberg.]] *A running gag in the PSA Missions has Klutzy and Herbert constantly bickering about the Iceberg and its tipping. Klutzy even mentions penguins tipping the Iceberg in Mission 9. *During the Music Jam , The Club Penguin Band played at the Iceberg. Many penguins were confused why didn't the Iceberg tip, as the stage the band played on looked very heavy. It may happen in the future as many penguins are questioning Club Penguin. *In the Newspaper for the 101 Days of Fun, it said to get 10 of your buddies at the tip of the Iceberg. This suggests the iceberg is finally ready to tip! The Iceberg unfortunately did not tip that day. *Tipping the Iceberg was featured in a card of Card Jitsu, so this is more evidence that the Iceberg may be tipped one day. The Block of Ice On December 28, 2007, there were sightings of small blocks of ice when fans of Rockhopper looked through the telescope at the Beacon. A small block of ice collided with the Migrator, and the ship sank. Rockhopper and Yarr escaped unharmed, and rowed to the shore. After a brief stay, Rockhopper made the decision to row back to Rockhopper Island in a minuscule rowboat. The Migrator was salvaged and eventually reinstalled at its normal docking point on the Beach. Tour Guide Description "This is the Iceberg. It is a secret room. In the distance you can see Club Penguin. If you want to dive into the ocean depths...try out the Aqua Grabber." Trivia *On New Year's Day 2007, players found that they could walk in the sky and in the water around the Iceberg. This was fixed in the middle of the day. *There were fireworks here and at the Mountain on New Year's Day 2008. *Most people do not see it as a "secret" room because almost everybody who plays Club Penguin knows about it. *If you challenge Sensei on Card-Jitsu and he uses a level 12 water card, he will start rocking the iceberg. (For the record, you can unlock the card.) *Many penguins still try to tip the iceberg even though it is impossible. *Club Penguin has made a puzzle about tipping the Iceberg. *A lot of penguins get the spelling wrong of "Iceberg". They sometimes mispell it as "Iceburg". *There's a server named Ice Berg. *Some people think theres a crack in the iceberg but its just a lump of ice. *When penguin try to tip it they usually wrap around it or stand on the far edge. *Gizmo said you cannot tip the iceberg. *One of the 101 Days of Fun activities is to try to tip the iceberg. *Most icebergs move, but the Club Penguin iceberg does not. Parties *During the Christmas Party 2007, a small Christmas tree was there. *Before the 2008 Sub-Marine Party there was a lot of construction going on at the Iceberg. *When the 2008 April Fool's Day Party came, the iceberg became a real glass of water with ice cubes. *During the 2008 Summer Kickoff Water Party, you could enter the Inflatable Whale from there. *During the 2008 Fall Fair, the iceberg became a ball pit. *During the Music Jam in July 2008, The Club Penguin Band played on the Iceberg. *During Halloween solar eclipse of 2006 the Aurora australis, (Commonly known as the Southern Lights) were visible. *During the Christmas Party 2008, the Iceberg had a small tree in the middle of it. The tree would grow bigger each time players clicked on it. *During the Dance-A-Thon party, Cadence would sometimes say "Dance like the iceberg is tipping!!!" when she was waddling around the Night Club on some servers. *During the Puffle Party 2009 the Iceberg was decorated with pink, and there were pink puffles, a trampoline and a skipping rope. Also, a puffle with a snorkel would swim around the Iceberg. It was pink as they swim in the game Aqua Grabber. *During the St. Patrick's Day 2009 party, the new music was played and a rainbow coming from the Ski Hill to another location (not sure which) was shown in the background. *During the April Fools Day 2009 party, there were boxes here. *Just like 2008's Music Jam, the Penguin Band performed at the Iceberg during the 2009 Music Jam. Gallery File:Sink.jpg|Construction Workers trying to tip the Iceberg. Aqua Grabber Aqua Grabber can be played at the Iceberg. See main article, Aqua Grabber SWF *Iceberg *Before the Puffle Party *Christmas Party 2008 *April Fools Party 2008 See also *Aqua Grabber Category:Places Category:Islands Category:Aqua Grabber Category:Club Penguin Myths Category:Club Penguin Category:Secrets